


Forgotten Memories

by Secret_Lullaby2 (Tomarry_omg)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomarry_omg/pseuds/Secret_Lullaby2
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is an average High School student with a normal life but with a big secret. The new eccentric transfer student, Natsu Dragneel, feels like he is more than he appears. Will he be the one to help her discover the ghosts of her past and the one to break the code of this mystery that has started to plague her dreams?
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 2





	1. The Transfer Student

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reformed version of my previous story because to be honest, it really was horrible. I still like the concept of where I was going with it and had many chapters lined up to publish, but I believe that this one is a lot better and goes more into detail in regards to Natsu and Lucy's relationship and personal lives. In case you don't know what I am talking about... This is a story about an AU world where Lucy Heartfilia is an everyday High school student with everyday student problems and becomes interested in the new eccentric transfer student Natsu Dragneel in which they begin a new adventure together later on.
> 
> As usual you can also find this on fanfiction.net under the same username (Secret_Lullaby2) and the same title.

Lucy felt trapped as she ran through the forest, the wind whipping her bright blonde hair over her face. She suddenly heard a war cry and a faint yelling could be heard, "The mages! They're getting closer! I don't think we're going to make it in time!" She flashed her chocolate brown eyes upwards and looked back to the hued image of a boy at her right, not far behind her, silently acknowledging his words. Too tired to respond, she then quickly glanced down at the precious object in her hand, it was too blurry for her to make out, but it was in some sort of a blanket and her vision was fading fast as she kept running. As though she had no control of her words, she found he self saying, "Good it's still safe". She felt a hand grab her from behind, cold and firm by her hair. She felt some of the hair follicles pulling out, barely stifling a scream that was caught in her throat, as it dragged her down, both of them tumbling down the hill leading into the opposite side of the forest that the boy was in earlier. She clutched the object tightly to her chest as she tumbles, protecting it at all costs. They ungracefully fell together in a heap of entangled limbs. She rolled away quickly and she wanted to run away but all she could do was panic. Although everything around her seemed like nothing but fog, she could see it perfectly; clear as day. She could see the greenish hue of its skin, smell the sourness of the rotting flesh, and stare into the cold, hard eyes of her ghoulish assailant. She couldn't escape, she couldn't move for she was petrified in fear. It suddenly let out a deafening shriek, louder than she could ever imagine. She then realized that she was screaming as well; the cause of her raspy throat. It jerked forward and jumped on top of her once more, and just as it was going to reach for the object that lay in her tight grip, she heard a masculine voice call her name, "LUCY!".

I woke up with a start, dripping in sweat as my sheets stuck to my skin. I slowly caught my breath and sluggishly made my way to the shower. I turned the water on hot, feeling that I needed to rid my body of the nonexistent, scaly touch that had clawed against my skin in the dream. As I let the water cascade down my back, I let out a sigh as flashes of my dream went through my head.

"What was that? It seemed so…real?" I groaned, realizing that I better finish up soon otherwise I'll be late for my daily dose of torture. It's not that she didn't like her school, it was great considering that she had so many friends there that they practically felt like family. It was something that she never got to experience before she moved to Mongolia.

Toweling myself off, I walked to my room to pick out my outfit for today. I didn't want to waste more time than I already have since I -accidentally- slept in. So, with that in mind, I grabbed the first shirt that I saw. It was a light blue Tee with print on it that read, '#Look to the stars' in gold cursive and stars scattered across it. It was one of my personal favorites because I felt that there was a personal connection to it that I couldn't quite pinpoint the reason as to why. I then slipped on a pair of white wash jeans and my classic white and gold converse. Also to add something of my own personal style, I chose a small ribbon that I tied to a large strand of hair and put it to the side. Depending on my mood or outfit of the day, I change the color. Today I was feeling like blue would be safe good color. Grabbing some bracelets on my way just because I felt like styling it up a bit, and brushing my wet hair through with my hands, I rushed down the stairs to be met with an empty kitchen. I walked over to the smooth wooden table that held so many happy memories to be met with a note that lied there reading, 'Went out for breakfast with the girls. See you tonight, and don't be late :) Love, Mama Gepetto 3.'

"Okay, thanks for the warning Ma', Sheesh". My Ma' has a bunch of friends from work and they seem to be so close that they have to meet up constantly. Apparently they all used to be either maids or chefs just like Ma. I think they worked at the same place and that's why they know each other so well. I had never really asked about it before but maybe one day I'll remember to. I poured myself cup of cereal and added some milk. and made myself a small cup of coffee for the road. Grabbing my backpack, taking my wonderfully hot beverage and on-the-go breakfast with me down the hall to where the front door was, I -sadly- didn't see the loose board and tripped, spilling my coffee in the process all over the floor in front of me. Coincidentally, also spilling said coffee all over my project on famous persons that was in fact, due later that day. I screamed in frustration at my constant bad luck and kicked the wall, hurting my foot in the process. I admit, not my best moment. That loose board has been there basically my whole life and yet I still tend to forget about it almost every time, never failing in making me feel like an idiot. Anyways, besides that I now have a sopping wet mess of a project along with having no caffeine to keep me sane spared whatsoever. Great, just perfect. I'm going to be grumpy, and caffeine deprived. I put my stuff down and went to grab a towel to clean up the mess.

I was going to make myself another cup of coffee when I saw the time on the oven's clock. I jolted up in alarm at the realization that it was almost ten minutes until the bell was going to ring. That may not seem like a lot to those who can drive, but due to the multiple times I have failed the driver's Ed test, I've always been that one kid to walk herself to school. That is, unless Ma' was available (which she typically wasn't). I ran to the front grabbing my backpack and cereal and ran as fast as I could while I ate; not an easy thing to do I might add. I threw all thoughts about the coffee away and put my project disaster onto the back burner for now. Magnolia High was about four blocks away from my house, so as soon as I scarfed down the rest of my improvised breakfast, I estimated that I had a couple of seconds to spare. So I stopped to walk a bit and stuffed the trash into my backpack, then sprinted the rest of the way. I made it to the campus about a minute before the bell was going to ring, putting it to good use by going to my locker and grabbing all of my needed materials for the first block of the day. I was sweaty, tired, had no caffeine and my project was ruined. This is going to be a great day.

Unfortunately for Lucy, it turned out that her first period of the day was, yes, History. The very project that had been demolished today that she was supposed to be presenting today. The teacher went through the list of names and topics of projects and as soon as my friend Gray Fullbuster had finished his presentation on Robert Frost, Mr. Jellal called out the next name, "Lucy Heartfilia: Alicia Keys". I cringed as I heard my name called out in front of the class. When I slowly came up to the front of the class the teacher looked obviously annoyed that I didn't have my poster board with me, probably already anticipating what was about to occur. I quietly went in front of Mr. Jellal.

"Mr. Jellal I had my research project done you see, but when I was coming to school I kinda spilled some coffee on it and was late for school so I forgot about it and ran to school. I'm really sorry, but the poster board was left at home but I did memorize most of the presentation if that would be okay with you?" I nervously waited for his response.

"You were specifically told not only orally but in the rubric what was to happen in the event that you come without the full project present and turn in. You are aware of this, no? He asked.

"Yes sir, but like I said-"

"You can get half credit today and a few more points if you bring the board on Wednesday. Presently, you may proceed with whatever you can recall and then apologize to the class for not having enough information visually for them to take proper notes." He said sternly.

"Yes sir" I said sorrowfully as I slowly made my way to the middle of the front. As I stood in front of the class, nothing in hand and all of the student's eyes looking straight at me, I inhaled a deep breath, and then exhaled in an effort to try and swallow my nerves. I started off with the apology, keeping to my word to Mr. Jellal, and then began to recite the knowledge that I remembered on Alicia Key's past, family, work, and achievements. Hey, I may be clumsy but I'm not a liar. Of course I couldn't remember everything, but I think that I did pretty well considering. I didn't have anything else to go on except for my wonderful brain. That beautiful thing; just keep on thinking and getting me out of trouble, I thought while giving myself a mental high five. I finished it off with a performance to gain some extra credit, which I had been planning on doing after I realized that I hadn't brought my board, so I sang one of Alicia Keys' more famous songs, "Girl on Fire". I began slowly, unsure of whether this was going to turn out like I hoped it would.

She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway  
She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away  
Oh, she got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Oh, she got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down

I started to get a little but louder for the chorus just to test it out.

This girl is on fire  
this girl is on fire  
she's walking on fire  
this girl is on fire

I brought down the intensity a bit but kept with the strong voice and the steady rhythm.

Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say  
Oh, we got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Oh, got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down

I bring it up again.

This girl is on fire  
this girl is on fire  
she's walking on fire

This girl is on fire

Everybody stands, as she goes by  
Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

I let the last part of the song fly free before ending it slowly and softly.

This girl is on fire  
this girl is on fire  
she's walking on fire  
this girl is on fire  
Oh, oh, oh,  
she's just a girl, and she's on fire

I finished off the presentation with a small bow and quickly returned to my seat while the class continued their applauding in appreciation of my, hopefully, impressive display or courage and talent. I sat down and a few more presentations passed by in which I took notes on, as instructed to do so. I didn't really want to and half the class wasn't even listening let alone actually doing the notes, and frankly, I would have joined them but after all, I didn't want to stay on Mr. Jelall's bad side for longer than I had to.

Time flew by afterwards, and then the annoyingly loud sound of the persistent bell rang through the classroom, signifying the end of the block, and officially time for our short, fifteen minute brunch.

I didn't really feel like socializing too much after the semi-humiliation that I had to go through with Mr. Jellal in front of the class, plus the racing nerves I still have from singing in public like that. So, naturally, I headed to the library. There I found my best friend in the whole world, the bookworm, in her natural habitat, sitting there with her newest prey. She looked up from the book for a second over her glasses after hearing footsteps coming towards her table.

She smiled and put down the book asking me, "Hey girl, how's life?"

"Horrible" I over exaggeratedly grumbled.

"Today just started and yet…It already sucks" I said with a twisted grimace.

Levy shook her head as she replied, "Been, there girl, been there." I knew she would understand what I was going through. She's had plenty of her shares of bad luck as well. Even worse than me honesty. She had just been mugged a few months ago. Got beaten up and nearly left for dead in an alleyway along with her friends Jet and Droy.

To be honest, even the very first time I saw them I felt a little uneasy. Maybe it was because of the fact that they were both especially crushing on Levy and it was just my 'big sister' instincts telling them to back off. I don't know but all I really know… Is that Jet moved away. He said that he couldn't be somewhere where he didn't feel safe and the memories were too much for him. Droy, since he was his best friend, decided to leave with him as well. They just up and left, just like that, leaving Levy to fend for herself in a world full of monsters, as if they never even knew her in the first place. I still resent them for what they did and I don't think that I will ever won't. They abandoned her when she was still fresh out of the hospital with no one to support her besides me and her foster family, and that cut her deeply. But I know even family sometimes can't be enough and she should have a friend to turn to once in a while. Sharing something like that with someone she is too close to is hard. She won't even tell me anything to this day. Sometimes its just easier to talk to someone that you were less attached to so that you don't have to worry about them treating you differently, or making them see you differently than they did from before... Especially with something like this.

I know I really shouldn't be complaining so much about something as trivial as this, but at least it gives her something to be preoccupied with. Some days I can see her staring out into space in class, or even in the middle of a conversation. To say that I'm worried would be an understatement. I am terrified for her. The least I could do is make her feel normal again, and not like a victim. She made that very clear to me the week after it happened. Plus, I can't help but be a drama queen once and a while.

As I told Levy more about everything, I found myself relaxing a bit more, knowing that only she could give me this kind of reassurance and comfort. I dragged on as Levy listened to my complaining, nodding along and sometimes adding the input of a "yeah", or the more occurring, "oof".

"Sheesh, sorry that happened to you. If I were in your shoes, I would have definitely frozen up. I totally can't stand the spotlight" She cringed.

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't. Plus, you wouldn't be able to fit in them anyways, shorty" I smirk at her

"Okay, I swear that if you call me that one more time, I will maka-chop you."

"You'll what?"

She sighs, "Nothing, just a reference that most people won't get".

"Okay then?"

The bell rings soon after again and Levy and I get up and gather ourselves to go to our next class. Thankfully, this one we have together.

"Time to go to Chemistry!"

I groan.

"Come ooooon, you secretly like it and you know it." She pokes at me.

"Mehhhhhhh" I give as half of an answer, but I smile slightly and turn to the side so she doesn't see it.

We arrived at the door to the class and sat down at our usual seats near the front of the room, as per Levy's request. Mr. Macao comes in swaggering, ready to start the lesson just as the bell rings.

"Listen up all you rascals" The murmurs quiet down for a bit. We all know that he is a good teacher and usually isn't very strict, and we respect him a lot even though he still treats us like friends. So, we give him our full attention as he speaks to us.

"Today, we're going to be introducing a new classmate; he is a transfer student from, well, somewhere? I don't really know but he should be here any minute. Just as he said there a tall boy came bursting into the classroom with messy (pink?) hair and a large backpack. He was dressed strangely to say the least; he had on long black, gold rimmed shorts, and a matching vest on top, and to finish it off with a plaid black and white scarf around his neck. What is he? Some kind of fashionista wannabe? He had sleepy eyes and a disheveled look, like he had just woken up. Seriously, it's his first day and he slept in? Well I shouldn't be one to talk, whoops. I laughed silently in my head at that. He was breathing heavily with a piece of half eaten toast in his mouth, appearing to have done the exact thing that I had done this morning.

"SORRY I'M LATE" was all he shouted loudly. He walked up to the front of the room next to Mr. Macao and stuffed the rest of the toast into his mouth. I admit, it was kind of impressive, but still disgusting, Ew. He quietly talked with Macao for a couple seconds, something he said making them both laugh. They looked like old buddies, maybe they knew each other already and that's why he's letting him off even though he was late. (Or maybe it was just because he's an awesome teacher and has done that multiple people in this class, sadly, including me.)

"Okay, Introduce yourself" Macao said as he gestured to the whole class and sat down at his desk.

"Hi everybody I'm Natsu Dragneel!" He shouted across the classroom with a large grin on his face.

"Sorry I'm late" He says as he smiles again and then walks up to the only other empty seat in the classroom, which was in the same row as me but more towards the end. That's it? Oh well

"Thank you Natsu. So today well start off with your favorite!"

"A Lab?!" Cana yelled from the seat next to me.

"Sheesh Cana, yell right in my ear whydoncha?" I whispered to her.

"Sure thing!" She half yelled in my ear as I cringed. Oof, I should have known that would happen. I should already be accustomed to her sarcasm and willingness to do practically anything for a joke… Or a good drink.

"No, even better!" Macao shouts across the classroom with a devilish grin on his face.

"NOTES! Yaaaaaaaay!" He says as the whole class collectively groans.

"Yeah yeah, whatever get your notebooks out and get to writing" He moved the chalkboard on top to reveal the one underneath, which had writing large enough that we could see it, but barely, and we were the ones in the front. I feel bad for the people in the back. I silently groan again in my head out of annoyance because the whole thing was covered in equations and explanations along with the history of the "Scientific Revolution". I just hope that this will be over soon and we can get to the worksheets, which is what we usually do when we are done with our notes. It might be weird that that's what I like to do out of everything, but when I'm able to go through all of the steps to figure out one answer, it is a lot of work but it makes me feel really accomplished and happy. It's just a bonus if I get it right. It's kind of strange actually how I'm able to get this so easily and yet I can't with math, even though we are using math in this class on the very worksheets that I was just talking about. Levy was right about me secretly liking chemistry. Then again, she's always right.

After so many mind numbing notes, we didn't have time to do the worksheets in class so we were assigned them or homework. Yay. I walked to my locker to get the materials for other homework that I was assigned. Well, that is homework that I will be assigned in my next class that I just finished early along with my Chem. I take my Chemistry textbook and shove it carelessly into my locker and grabbed my stuff for math class. I hated odd days sometimes because they had my two most hated classes in it, but at least I get a break in between them with Chem. (Hey that rhymed!) I shut my locker to be met with a face dangerously close to mine.

"EEEK", I screeched.

"Hello!" Natsu, I think his name was, smiled.

"Um, hi?"

"Sorry but my locker is right above yours so I was just waiting."

"Oh, sorry I should have hurried up a bit." I felt a little bad for taking so long gathering myself and getting lost in thought. I do that more often than I can admit. What can I say; it's a habit for any writer, secretly or not. I have no idea how long I'd been standing there so now I feel bad knowing that someone was waiting for me.

"Its fine, Just need to make sure It woks anyways, maybe put some of my stuff inside to lighten the load y'know?"

"Oh, yeah I know all about that." I laugh. "They give us monster textbooks."

"Tell me about it, it's just my first day and I'm already getting back cramps." He joked.

"Well sorry again, I'll see you around." I said as I started to head towards the 'lunch area'

"Bye." He smiled again as he waved. I waved back and carried on. The place where my friends and I usually hang out before class was right behind the school, but still on campus. It was covered in grass and had a large tree that we use for shade. We like to think of it as our own little sanctuary. As I round the corner, I see Gray already eating his lunch leaning on the tree as he salutes me in greeting. I salute back with two fingers and Erza is on the ground, leaning against the wall, also already digging in.

"Hello Lucy, I am glad to see that you are well."

"Hey Erza, how was your weekend?" I asked to make pleasant conversation as I take my lunch out of my bag.

"It was quite adventurous actually."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I happened to be walking through the park and I saw a blue cat running around with a peculiar looking boy chasing after it."

"Wow, that is kind of strange."

"Indeed, now may I ask what has you so upset today?"

"Who said that I was upset?" I grimaced

"You just did." She countered

"Fiiiine, you caught me. You know that you're way too good at that right? It can be a little creepy sometimes Erza." I sighed.

"Oh I have to hear this." Gray walked over and sat, waiting to listen to the story.

I told them both what I had told Levy earlier in the library. When I was done, Gray was practically in tears.

"So you're saying"- He laughs…-"That you really…"-it gets louder-"Tripped?! And spilled coffee everywhere?! And that's why you didn't have your project with you?!" He rolls onto the ground laughing while holding onto his stomach. I scowled thinking that it wasn't really a laughing matter. Apparently Erza thought so too as she smacked him on the head, silencing him.

"That's what you took from this whole story?! Not the fact that I was embarrassed in front of the whole class because of Mr. Jellal reprimanding me in front of everyone and threatening to take away points from my project?! I honestly though feel bad for everyone who was forced to hear my singing. I was like a harpy." I cringe at myself. He giggles a little, still imagining me tripping in his head. That little bastard.

"Hey, you weren't that bad." Gray says as he sobers up. "I personally thought that you did great."

"Me? Great?! Ha! Look at you! Your presentation was perfect. I mean Robert Frost, which was such an amazing choice by the way, was amazing! It was one of the best." I smiled in reminiscence of good times where Gipetto would read me some of his works while I was a kid.

"Not really, to me I thought he was kinda boring." He shrugged.

"I suddenly feel the need to punch him here and now." I stalked closer to him. His eyes slightly widened in fear as he put his hands up in surrender. "Take. It. Back. Now." I emphasize my every word with a hard poke to his chest. I practically had him tied to the tree by now as he was so pressed up against it.

"Yes, Ma'am" He squeaks. I hear laughter coming around the corner and I notice that  
Cana and Lisanna had arrived.

"Lucy's literally the only one besides Erza that you can actually cower in fear of." Cana starts laughing. 'Oh boy' is what I think in my mind as I know how this is going to turn out.

"Oh yeah?! Wanna go drunkie?!"

"Always ice princess" Cana retorts as she leaps for him and they tangle on the ground rolling away from us slightly a few yards away. Ice princess became Gray's nickname for his abnormal attraction to the cold and needing everything to be iced when he drinks. Lisanna decides to joined Erza and I, with me seated once more, in eating our lunches together. We make light conversation as Levy finally arrives.

"Hey everyone" Levy waves. "They back at it again?" She asks.

"Yeah, it's practically a religious practice for them to fight now." I say as they laugh. I swear, if he ever found someone that he fought with more than Cana, I have no Idea what I would do with myself. Even though they fight like cats and dogs, they still have their moments, where they'll get along and we can just be a group of weirdos with a tight bond and that can have fun together. The bell rings once more, beckoning us to go to our last block for the day. Cana and Gray stand up and with Cana's shirt slightly torn at the edge along with her grass stained knees, and Gray sporting some scratch marks and also the green colors ranging from his knees all the way up to his hair with still a few pieces in it. And as if nothing had ever happened, we all walk together laughing and saying our goodbyes.

I walk to math alone and think to myself that here is where, one day, I will die. Right here in this very class. It will either be of pure hatred for the subject or I am literally going to lose it and go berserk so uncontrollably that someone will need to put me down. It's not Mr. G's fault, he's actually a pretty chill guy, but math is literally the worst. His name is actually Gildarts, but he tells us to call him Mr. G. I guess he just thinks it sounds cooler than it really is. He's also Cana's father, so you can imagine how awkward it must for her. I'm just kind of glad that I don't have math with her to experience all that. A booming voice breaks me out of my train of thought. It turns out that Natsu is in another class with me and Gildarts does the same introduction with him as Mr. Macao did. He says hi, he of course doesn't say anything else, and he walks up to my row. Probably because it's near the back I suppose and then I notice that the only seat that's empty is the one to my right. I chose this specific spot so that I can gaze out of the window to my left in the back without Mr. G. really looking at me for too long, but I guess that he is going to make that harder for me now. I silently sigh. He walks up and puts his backpack down carefully besides him and turns to me.

"Hey! I know you! You were at your locker earlier!"

"Yes that is typically what people do at school when they want to get something for class. Great deduction Watson." I sarcastically remark while letting out one of my not so rare smirks.

"So that makes you Sherlock then?" He asks.

"Of course it does, I'm the best after all."

"Is that so?"

"It is indeed."

"Okay then." He laughs. He starts to listen to what Mr. G. is saying but for me, it is no use, I'm too curious about him in addition to how much I hate math. Have I mentioned that before?

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you what your name was."

"Sherlock Holmes, pleasure to meet your acquaintance." I put my hand out. He shakes my hand and his head as well. Obviously knowing that I was lying.

"Okay, what's your real name?"

"Sherlock." I saw with a serious look plastered onto my face. "What, are you making fun of my name?" He looks surprised. Actually believing me. What a fool.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything but I do have one thing to ask." I listened curiously to what he was about to say. "How did your parents hate you enough to name you Sherlock?" Now that did it, my facade dropped and I let out a loud guffaw, causing everyone in the class turn their heads to where we were sitting as I put a hand over my mouth, immediately looking down at my desk.

"Is there something that you would like to share with the class, Lucy?"

"No Mr. G." I responded

"Okay then, so the thing about logarithms is that…" His voice trailed off as I blocked him out once again.

"So, Lucy huh? Nice to meet you." He says quietly at he gets his stuff out and begins to take notes.

The bell rang faster than I thought it would and I was suddenly jerked out of my trance. I gathered my things and looked to the right, seeing that Natsu had already left. I saw his notes left on the desk and I grabbed them so that I could return them to him at his locker if I could catch up quick enough. As I turned them over, I saw that they weren't notes at all, but drawings. They were pretty impressive to say the least. Sketches of dragons and flames danced across the entirety of the pages. I feel like this piece is amazing but I still want to make sure that he gets it back. I rush to my locker to find him about to leave.

"Wait! Natsu!" He turned his head and I jogged over to him through the crowded hallways showing him the page in my hand. He looked surprised for a second and then he just smiled.

"Hey Luigi what's up?"

"It's Lucy, and you left this on your desk." I said as I handed it to him. I felt like I had to say something about it.

"Your drawings are really amazing. I saw it for a second and I think that you have a pretty amazing talent."

"Oh, thanks! You can keep it if you want; I have plenty of these at home."

"Thanks a lot, I love it." I smiled in return and he waved goodbye. I grabbed my stuff and began my trek back home. I found myself thinking about the day and found myself thinking a lot about Natsu. I'm really happy that I got such an amazing piece of art for free. I'm definitely going to hang this up in my room. I didn't realize that I had zoned while I was walking and had missed my condo, accidentally walking all the way to the park about a mile away. Ugh, Gipetto is going to kill me.


	2. What Comes Next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of this refurbished story! yay! You excited? Well, I am! Enjoy :)

I returned home at a brisk pace, too tired to actually run at the type of breakneck pave that I did this morning. Plus, I was kind of dreading what I knew was about to come, so why not delay the inevitable enough to allow myself to think of a way to come up with a viable excuse? I eventually arrived at the doorstep, the only one on the street that had flower pots surrounding the front with small fairy lights decorating the outer rim of the wall and our small corner. I took my key out and put it in, as I was about to turn the knob it jerked forward taking me with it which, of course, had to result in me falling flat on my face for the second time that day.

"Oh! Dear, are you okay?" Ma asks as she helps me up onto my feet and I brush myself off.

"Yeah I'm fine Ma" I'm surprised that she actually hasn't exploded at me yet.

"Now why…where you out so late?" I spoke too soon…

"I had no idea where you were! You could have been kidnapped! You could have been dead for all I know! You left no warning whatsoever that you were going to be late, and I also told you specifically not to be late tonight in the note on the kitchen table this morning!" She screeched.

"I'm sorry Ma I didn't really plan on being late, honest! I kinda just…spaced I guess?"

"For an hour and a half?" She raises an eyebrow

"Yes! I swear that I'm telling the truth." Ma sighs and shakes her head at my irresponsibility. I know that she does this out of love but I still can't help myself from cursing her silently in my head whenever an incident like this happens.

"Lucy. Sometimes I just have no idea where your head is at."

"Here and there. Yet maybe nowhere." I say with a smirk.

"Just go to the kitchen, your dinner is in the microwave." I walk over to the kitchen and open the microwave to see the best thing that the whole universe has ever created, making my mouth drool. There it was, in all of its glory, pizzaaaaaaaaaa. I took it out of the microwave and took a monster bite out of it before I snapped back to reality.

"It's cold?" I realize

"It would have been warm if you had been here on time. Now hurry up and get washed up."

"Okay Ma." I say as I quickly leave with a small smile.

I come back to the kitchen after a quick wash up and head straight for my intended target. The pizza. I was so hungry that I couldn't care less what I looked like as I took another huge bite out of my now warm pizza. Gipetto stared at her adoptive daughter with an appalled look on her face.

"Do you always eat like that when I'm not around?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, but mainly just when I'm really hungry." Lucy mumbled with her mouth full.

"Is that so?" Gipetto said with a slight grimace. "Okay besides that, I need to tell you something." Gipetto put down her napkin and folded her hands in her lap. "The reason I came here, was to...can you stop eating for one second!" Gipetto yelled.

"Sorry." Lucy swallowed the rest of what was in her mouth, and wiped her face.

"Okay. I need you to listen good and well to what I'm about to tell you. "

"What is it?" Lucy asked with uncertainty.

"I..." Gipetto started.

"Is it bad?" Lucy interrupted nervously.

"Well I won't get to tell you if you keep interrupting!".

"Sorry." Lucy said as she sheepishly grinned.

"It's about your parents." Gipetto said softly.

Flashback

It was a cold night. A seven year old version of herself sitting in the back seat tired, but not ready to fall asleep. "Mommy, when are we gonna be home?" she asked. "We'll be there in no time, okay Little Lulu?" This was Lucy's mom's nickname for her while her daddy liked to call her his 'Little Princess'. "Okay mommy." Lucy forced herself to stay awake. Jude Heartfilia looked in the mirror to see his daughter making the funniest face that he'd seen on her. "What are you doing sweetie?" He said, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Trying not to sleep."

"Okay, well, we are almost there so you don't have to make that face anymore." She made another face, which he saw. Now he couldn't hold back the laughter building up inside of him, letting it all out, causing the rest of the people in the car to follow along with him. CRASH! Then darkness.

'What's going on?' Lucy wondered. She heard sirens and yelling. She opened up her eyes only to see red. She also realized that everything else was upside-down and she felt pain all over her left side. There was blood. Lots and lots of blood. "Mommy, Daddy?!" Lucy slowly scavenged around after successfully unbuckling herself from her car seat, not finding anyone in the front seats. She crawled through the broken front window only to find her parents. She couldn't move, because right before her eyes was something so terrifying, so unreal that she couldn't respond to all that was going on in her head. For what was before her eyes, was her dead parents, their gazes looking off into the distance, leading to nowhere. "MOMMY! DADDY!" She was then dragged away by the firemen, that she hadn't even been aware of until now, into the emergency vehicle. They put a mask on her face, and nothingness overtook her once more.

"What is it?" Lucy asked

"I know that you probably don't remember everything, but do you remember what happened the night that you parents died?"

"Yeah." Lucy said looking down, not even bothering to hide her sadness. "I do."

"Do you remember what happened when you were in the hospital?"

"Yeah, of course I was in there for a whole week before they let me out."

"No you weren't. You were in a coma there for over three months." Lucy stared at her quizzically. "There's no way that that was possible, otherwise she or at least Levy would have said something. We have known each other since we were two year's old." She thought.

"Ha-ha! That's funny, but that can't be true, I would have known if I was gone for over three months." Lucy started. Gipetto just stared solemnly at her, proving that she was dead serious.

"But… how is that even possible?! Wouldn't I have noticed something? Someone would have told me about it...Right?" Lucy questioned.

"No, that isn't the worst of it. The worst part is that I have been lying to you this whole time. And there is a lot that you don't know about your parents and I." Lucy was speechless, 'Her face said enough. Ma is serious about this. But why now? If this is true, why not have told me sooner, or if it's that bad, why not just don't tell me at all' But before Lucy could even respond to her mental questions Gipetto ended the conversation with teary eyes.

"Sorry but I think that, that is enough for tonight. We can talk further into this later." Lucy could tell that this was as hard for Gipetto as it was for her, but she couldn't help but feel a slight flash of anger run through her as she let Gipetto's words run through her head once more. Apparently she's been lying to me and not everything is as it seems, and now she won't tell me about it. But she decided to let it be until tomorrow and didn't press any further into it. Instead, she cleaned up her dishes, gave a quick goodnight to Gipetto, and went to bed.

"Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!"

I could only assume it was morning since the annoying birds were back again. I hesitantly got out of bed and started my daily routine again. I dressed into a pair of black jeans, a black V-neck shirt, a jacket, my black socks and shoes, and my favorite necklace. It was a simple, silver locket shaped like an Oval that had a picture of my mom and dad inside of it. Then, I quickly brushed my hair, and grabbed my backpack. I made sure that this time I didn't forget my project then ran down the stairs, repeating the same trip as the day before, and got up and brushed herself off. I ran to get some cereal for breakfast. I poured my cereal and milk and started eating, looking through my text messages seeing if Levy or anyone had texted me. After responding to five, four of them being Levy, I saw one that was addressed to me from Ma. I stared at it for a while, wondering why Ma would ever text me instead of just leaving a note on the counter like she usually does, and then I finally remembered all of the things that happened the night before. I got up and threw the remains of my breakfast down the drain. Just in case she was still home, I yelled, "Ma! You still here?!", but no one responded. I looked all over the house, but saw nothing. Even her bag was gone. I finally decided to open the message and read it. My eyes scanned the page, then, my face dropped. I ran out the door, not even caring that I had school and a project to turn in. I just ran, and ran, and ran. Far away, to where I could escape the feelings bursting out from inside me.

Dear Lucy,

I'm sorry that I let you down. I left you out of my own cowardice, just so that I didn't have to see you when I told you what I've done. I didn't want to see the look of disappointment on your face, or the look of terror. I miss your parents very much, as much as I will miss you but after this message, I probably won't see you again. I want you know what really happened that night and the secret that we've been keeping from you all of these years. Attached is all you will need, in order for you to understand the worst of it. You will go on a journey to finally answer the secret that has been kept about your parents' deaths, and more. I wish you good luck. And I'm sorry, about all of this.

Love, Ma

Attachment: (1) image_1003.9

And all that was there was a picture of a middle aged boy…..that looked just like me, and had an exact replica of my favorite locket, that I was wearing at the exact time that I was reading that message.

I soon found myself sitting on a park bench in the middle of town. I don't know exactly why I ran off like that, but I just, did. I wanted to escape the hole that was slowly growing in my heart that was tearing me apart from the inside. I sighed heavily. I couldn't believe this. Everything was just happening so fast, and it was just so strange and, unreal. As I tried to process all that was going on, my head started to hurt. My head soon started pounding, and so then I thought that I should just take a nap and sleep on it. I didn't even care that the "bed" I was on, was a park bench in the middle of a public park at noon.

This was the best sleep that I've had in a while, every night the same nightmare would re-occur, causing me to wake up dead tired every morning. I'm dreaming of home. But this time it was different. The dream was about when my parents were alive, just the four of them. Wait, what? Four? Who's that, the one next to me? I don't remember them? "Who are you?" The figure turned to her, his/her face completely invisible, because of the wide brimmed hat that they wore, but she could only guess that it was a boy based on the clothes that he was wearing. He slowly raised his head, but all she could catch a glimpse of, was bright, green eyes, the ones that were supposed to only belong to my father. But now, they aren't the only ones…

I woke up to see that it was at least past 6:00 pm. I decided it would be the smartest option to go home before anyone weird comes, since they often do at night. I reluctantly got up, stretched, and started walking. As I walked I thought about the boy and his eyes. I've has only seen one pair of eyes of such a bright emerald, and they were my father's. Everyone else's eyes were pale green, jade green, blue, brown, or the occasional other. But my father's were the only pair of bright green eyes that she has ever seen…or maybe...not?

Suddenly, a certain picture came to mind, that happened to be in a certain message that Ma had sent to me. 'Was that my brother? How could I have forgotten such an important detail in my life?' I thought. I tried to think more into it, but before I could, a sharp pain developed in my head. It caused me to fall to the ground writhing in agony. I let a scream escape my mouth as the pain intensified. The pain finally stopped.

Lucy was rendered unconscious, as blood trickled down her face, she could feel the warm, salty blood flowing freely through her nose. Slowly falling back asleep. This time letting no nightmares, or memories, into her dream land.


	3. Stranger and a Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the read and as always you can find this also on fanfiction.net under the same username (Secret_Lullaby2) and the same title. Enjoy!

I woke up to the unfamiliar smell of cherry and pine. I sat up and looked around. In the room I was in, I could only guess that it was somebody's bedroom. 'Oh I really hope that I'm not in some weirdo creep's home'. Observing the rest of the room, I noticed a stone brick fireplace that was lit, explaining the warmth that I felt. Then there was a blue rocking chair in the corner, and some lovely purple curtains draping over the windowsill that matched that bed I was in. Below me there were also beautifully polished wooden floors and white, bare walls, all topped off with two matching bookcases side to side on the right hand wall. 'Whoever lives here must take really good care of this place.' I think, thoroughly impressed.

"Oh, you're up." An unfamiliar woman said.

"Umm, sorry, but, where am I?" I questioned cautiously.

"You're at my house." The lady replied. She looked as if she was in her late thirties, with golden blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes. She definitely looked like she was nice, but one could never be too careful. Despite that I still decided to ask, "And would you mind telling me where that would be please?" as nicely as I could.

"3321 Mulberry St." She said with a beautiful smile.

"So you live close by me, I live on 3347 Mulberry St." I said. 'Why the hell did I just tell her where I live?!'

"Yep! I found you lying on the ground in front of my house. May I ask, why?"

"I don't know, I just was walking, then it all just went, black. Then the next thing I remember I woke up in here." I'm so confused because that really is all I remember. I don't even think I went to school. 'Oh shit! school! ooooooh Levy is going to be pissed' I think nervously.

"Well, I checked you for any food poisoning, but you didn't have any, you don't have any physical or mental exhaustion, and you don't look like you have a concussion, so I really don't know what happened, do you remember anything that could have caused you to pass out?"

"No, not really."

"And I'm a doctor, so don't worry about me being just some psycho who picked you up on the street." She joked.

"Yeah, ha-ha." She tried to laugh, but just felt a small pain in her side, "Oww."

"Ya, I did have to bandage you up though, you cracked a rib when you fell down."

"Really?"

"Yeah." An awkward silence followed that admission and I averted my eyes for a minute before finally mustering up the courage to speak again.

"Will I still be able to go to school, and walk on my own?"

"Yes you will, just try to avoid a lot of gluten, and take two pain pills every four hours, if it still hurts after two pills per four hours, just come over to my house and I can check up on you."

"Thank you so much, I'm really sorry, but I don't have any money to pay you though..."

"Oh no, that's perfectly fine! This won't cost you anything; I'm just helping out a neighbor."

"But I would feel really bad about not giving you anything in return, you did basically save my life." I feel really, she really helped me out, who knows what would have happened to me if she hadn't have taken me in and cared for me.

"Okay, what you can do for me, is getting better soon okay!"

"Okay." I reluctantly said.

"Okay, I did all this, but I still don't really know your name. My name is Dr. Michelle Lobster"

"Oh! My name is Lucy Heartfilia"

"That's a nice name you have there Lucy, well you should probably get back to your parents or they'll be worried, I tried ringing the doorbell a few times, but no one came."

"Oh, yeah, well my parents are kind of...dead; I live on my own right now while my Ma travels around from place to place." Feeling kind of uncomfortable with the topic, I shrink in on myself a bit.

"Oh, that's terrible, I'm so sorry." She says with a frown as she places a delicate hand over my own.

"It's okay, I'm used to it now." I say with a shy smile. "By the way, how long was I out?"

"Well, I found you in front of my house around eight o'clock last night, and right now it's about twelve in the afternoon." She said as she looked at her watch.

"Wow, really?! That long?!" I ask incredulously. 'I really am in for it.'

"Yeah! You didn't exactly have a concussion but you definitely hit it pretty hard and your body needed time to recover to heal your rib." She explains.

That makes sense, thanks for explaining that. I would have been quite worried about myself otherwise." I say with a small smile.

"Well, I don't want to get in the middle of your life, so you're free to leave anytime that you want." Then she left the room with a smile. I slowly got out of the bed and stood up, with some difficulty, and grabbed my jacket. I walked out of the room and ventured down the hallway. I noticed that there were many paintings inside of her house. Then, I saw one of them, it had a small, wooden frame with small etchings into the wood around the edges, and the picture inside was a picture of a small girl in a wheat field with the sun shining brightly above her. The girl was twirling around with a wide smile on her face, that seemed to go perfectly with her brown eyes, and blonde hair. She wore a baby blue dress that stopped at her knees, white sandals, and a straw hat. She looked around the age of seven or eight.

"That's one of my favorite ones too." A voice said behind her.

"Ahh!" Lucy screamed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but I happened to see you looking at one of my paintings, and just thought that I should tell you."

"Wait, you painted this?! I thought you said that you were a doctor, not a professional artist!"

"No no no, I really am just a doctor; painting is merely one of my hobbies." She said with a laugh.

"This is really good! Who is it of?"

"I don't know, it just came to me in a dream." she said, taking on a look of one who is reminiscing. "I thought about drawing it. And then after that I decided to turn it into a painting instead."

"Wow, it's really good, I love it."

"Well it's nice to know that someone likes my paintings." she beamed at me, truly happy that someone complimented her greatly.

"I'm sure that if you sold one of these, you could get thousands!" I exclaimed.

Michelle then went serious, "No, sorry but these are all very precious to me. I could never sell any of them."

"Yeah, I understand." I said with a smile.

"Well, you really should be going, besides, I'm almost two days late for work." She said jokingly

"Yeah…..sorry about that, hehe." I laughed weakly while scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

"It's okay, but we should both be leaving, come on." She then led me to the door, and I walked myself home after waving goodbye to Mrs. Lobster.

As I was walking, I thought about that picture of the girl I saw. For some reason, I thought it was vaguely familiar somehow. I put the thought aside, and walked in through my front door. I saw lying next to the table my backpack, project, and phone. Just the way I had left it. I felt a wave of sadness flow through me as I looked at my phone. I don't want to face reality; I wish that this was all just a dream. Then I mentally thought, 'What am I supposed to do now?' I just know that from here, things are only going to get stranger.


	4. Aftermath and Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always you can find this on fanfiction.net under the same username (Secret_Lullaby2) and the same title. Hope you enjoy!

I pondered as to what I should do next. Should I face this head-on? Or should I cower and pretend this wasn't happening. What should I do? 'I wish someone could just give me all of the answers!' I think as I collapse on the couch.

I jumped in surprise as my phone suddenly started to ring. I quickly jogged over to it and read the caller ID to see that it was Levy so I wasted no time in answering it.

"Hello?"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" came through as a voice I barely recognized as Levy started screaming at her. "WHY WEREN"T YOU AT SCHOOL YESTERDAY? WHY HAVEN"T YOU BEEN ANSWERING MY TEXTS OR CALLS?! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK THANKS TO YOU!" Levy yelled through the phone as I held the phone about a foot away from my ear. 'Sheesh if the phone had a range in which you could break it through pitch she would have broken it!' I mentally thought.

"Hey, Levy" was all I could muster in a quiet grumble.

"Hey, Levy? Is that all I get after you have practically been missing for two days?!"

"I'm sorry, it's just, a lot of stuff has been happening recently, and I just needed a bit of a break." I sighed. I knew that it was stretching the truth by a lot, but it was better than explaining everything all at once.

"What happened? Are you Okay?" Levy asked sympathetically.

"Can I talk with you face to face? I don't really feel like telling you this over the phone." I said quietly.

"Sure, meet me in the park in twenty minutes, I'll be there."

"Okay, see you then." I replied. I hung up, grabbed my jacket and phone, and walked out of the house to begin my trek to the park.

About fifteen minutes later, I arrived at the exact park that I had decided to take an impromptu nap in only a few days prior. It seems like forever ago, but maybe that's just because I was out for two days, lost in my own head. I sit down on a swing and slowly rock back and forth, waiting for Levy to come. I don't know where to even start with her. My memory is still messed up and all I remember is leaving the house in a hurry after seeing the message from Ma... Oh wait, I forgot. There's that shit I have to deal with. I sigh deeply and weigh out my options. Should I tell Levy about my supposed "brother" and confront her about her possible knowledge about my comatose state when I was seven? Or should I play dumb and come up with an excuse for my extended absence? 'She's my best friend and we've known each other for forever, why would she keep such a big thing from me?'. I feel betrayed that she would do this to me. 'Can I even trust her with the truth?'. Not only did she lie to me but so did Ma, and apparently there is still more to come. 'What fucking adventure? What is that even supposed to mean Ma?' I'm just getting myself even more worked up. I continue to rock back and forth on the swing and decide that I will attempt to first take the passive approach with this and give Levy the benefit of the doubt for now. If she doesn't know anything, then she doesn't know anything. If she does, then that's when I have the right to get pissed. With my decision made, I patiently wait for her to show up, hopefully soon because I'm starting to get a bit antsy bring left alone with only my wild thoughts to accompany me.

Speaking of the devil, I see the blue-haired girl turn the corner to the entrance of the park and I wave her over. She looks so relieved to see me that I feel a slight pang of guilt go through me for worrying her and thinking such negative thoughts about her. She runs over and I get off of the swing only for her to wrap me in a tight hug. I wince and give a slight hiss as she presses into my still healing ribs and she seems to catch it as she immediately lets go.

"Oh my god, are you okay ?!" she asks me with wide eyes.

"I'm just healing a little bit there, sorry." I say with a half smile. She doesn't seem to think its as small of a deal as I do for she drags me over to the swings again and orders me to sit.

"What happened? Why are you hurt? Where are you hurt? Where have you been? Are You okay?" She asks in rapid succession.

"Woah, woah, Levy calm down. Sit down and I'll explain everything." I reassure her calmly. She takes the swing next to me and waves her hands in a wild gesture gesturing for me to start talking. I debate once again on whether I should start off with telling her about what I have now deemed, the "sibling problem" or skip it and save that for later...Maybe I'll try that as to not overload her with so much information at once.

"Long story short, I got some news from Ma I didn't like, ran from the house the next morning, fell asleep on that bench, woke up around nighttime, passed out on the way home, woke up in a doctor neighbor's house after sleeping for a bit, and then went back home before calling you." I said bluntly. Better to get it over all at once, right? It was silent for almost two minutes straight as I fidgeted nervously while Levy seemed to be boring holes into the ground with her intense staring. The silence finally broke when Levy decided to make her thoughts known.

"You are crazy." She said monotonously. I blinked disbelievingly as she just stared, shocked at her point blank response.

"I know that this all is a lot for you to process, but I swear that it all is one-hundred percent true. The reason that I winced earlier was because I hurt my ribs after I passed out and fell to the ground. I'm not joking when I say that I was actually found by my neighbor who actually happens to be a doctor, and she patched me up after taking me to her place. That's not the only piece of evidence that I have either! Please believe me." I pleaded. She still looked at me with that unnerving stare and then she bowed her head with a resigned sigh.

"I never knew that it would affect you so severely. Lucy, you have to understand that we never did any of this to hurt you." Levy looked up from the ground to look me sincerely in the eyes. I wanted to believe that she was telling the truth, I really did. Then I realized what she said and realized that I hadn't told her exactly what it was that I had found out.

"Levy, what do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"I assume that the upsetting new that your Ma gave you was related to the night that your parents died, correct?" All I gave was a small nod in response. "Well, I knew about how you were in the coma." I took in a sharp breath, I knew this was going to happen but I still wasn't fully prepared to know the full extent to what it felt like to have your best friend betray you like this.

"I promise that this was for your own good. You needed the time not only to recover physically, but mentally as well. So many things happened that night and we didn't want to tell you until you were ready."

"So you decided that lying to me my whole life was a better option?!" I asked incredulously. "Levy I have never lied to you the entire time I've known you. I thought that you would at least return me the same, simple favor. We were together through thick and thin together and this is how you decide to treat me?!" By now I am on my feet and stepping back from the swing set with a look of hurt on my face. I pull my hand close to my chest while the other remains closed in a tight fist at my side as I start to tear up.  
"I was there for you when you were attacked. I was the only one who knew how you felt and how you wanted to be treated. I was the one who always was there at every single birthday, at every single Christmas, every time you ever needed me. ME! I know you better than anyone else and you keep not only this from me, but the fact that I have a brother? There's another person out there that needs me and had to grow up without me all because of your selfish ass was too scared to tell me something that could have been only slightly difficult to explain? Maybe I was wrong, maybe I don't know you as well as I thought I did. Or maybe even everyone else, maybe everyone else around is lying to me too and I'm just the big butt of the joke." Tears are freely streaming down my face and Levy starts to cry as well. She looks so guilty that I feel like forgetting my anger for a moment before remembering the reason behind the flames of my anger.

"Lucy I-"

"Don't. Save it. I don't want to hear anymore of the lies that seem to spew so easily from your mouth." With that I turn-tail and flee, just trying to escape while also processing all that I had learned today. I barely note hearing Levy crying out for me to come back but I know that I won't. I just run, and run, and run. I run for hours until I can't see anything in front of me anymore and have to rely on my phone flashlight to find my way back home.

I make it back and turn my key into the door before entering and then locking it once again behind me. I kick my shoes off haphazardly at the door and climb the stairs to my room only to sit on my bed and lie there silently. My mind seems too plagued to sleep so I just sit. I sit and think until I start the hear the birds chirping once again and the sunlight peeking through the drapes of my windowsill. I get up silently and mechanically take off my clothes piece by piece to take a shower, smelling sour from all the running.

That's when that damn breaks. I lie there under the spray of the hot shower and cry and cry and cry until I can't cry any more. Everything is just too much. I think about how many people in my life had lied to me. I think of the relationship with Levy and Ma that will never be the same again. I think of the little boy that had to grow up without his family. I think aimlessly about how lost I am and how I have no clue at what I'm going to do with everything. The shower washes away all the tears and the snot that runs down my face, the only proof of my activities being the puffy eyes that were left behind. I don't even bother to get dry myself off or get dressed before I just fall into my bed once more and let sleep overcome me. Maybe in my dreams I'll be able to gain some semblance of peace...at least for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the first chapter of the newly reformed story, " Forgotten Memories". I hope that you all enjoyed it and I am so sorry that I kind of ghosted all who had read the original story before. I thank you for those who stuck with this and are reading it all again. Hopefully you guys think that its better and believe that I really tried to make it better. Again, I am so sorry that I abandoned this story and forgot about how much it meant to me. I will be trying to post whenever I can. It may be once every week or maybe every two weeks. I don't know for sure because of how busy my schedule has been lately. My schoolwork is pretty wild (Lol). But thank you and this will be continued nonetheless. Also, if you have any additions or anything that you want me to think about for the story I will definitely take them into consideration and leave those either in the comments or PM me. Thank you again and until the next time. Byyyye :)


End file.
